Jack and Elsa: A Love Story
by SpostShadowMid9090
Summary: This is the story of how Jack and Elsa met and fell in love. Read Jack and Elsa: A Love Story to find out more.


**Summery:**

This is the story of how Jack and Elsa met and fell in love.

Read Jack and Elsa: A Love Story to find out more.

Ps. I don't own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen.

 **Chapter 1: Love at First Sight:**

One sunny day, Elsa was sitting on a park bench, crying. Elsa was crying because she thought she would never find true love but, today was also a special day for her younger sister, Anna. For she was to get married to her beloved Kristoff. As Elsa was crying, she did not notice a man sneaking up behind her. "Are you alright miss" the man asked, startling poor Elsa. When she turned around, she noticed a young man standing behind her, a worried look in his eyes. Elsa then immediately wiped her tears and replied to the young man, "Yes, I'm perfectly fine, my younger sister is spouse to get married in a little while." Remembering the wedding, Elsa looked at her watch. "And I best get going before I'm late" Elsa replied, grabbing her sweater and running back to the castle. "Wow, she's beautiful, hopefully will meet again soon" the young man replied, tilting his hat and walking away. Little did he know, the young man's wish came true. A couple of days later, Elsa was siting at the same bench as before but, this time she was not crying, she was actually smiling. For her sister's wedding was a beautiful one and she was happy for her sister. The young man spotted Elsa from across the park. "And we meet again, miss" the young man said, taking a seat next to Elsa. "I guess so" Elsa replied, smiling at the young man. "I'm Jack and who are you" Jack asked, tilting his hat at her and smiling as well. "I'm Elsa and it's nice to meet you Jack. Thanks for cheering me up yesterday" Elsa replied, not being able to stop smiling at the young man before her. It was like she had fallen in love at first sight. Little did she know, Jack too, had fallen in love too but, with her. "For you, anything" Jack replied, smiling still. Elsa could not help but, giggle a little at that statement. Jack however was confused. "What's so funny" he asked. "You" was all Elsa could reply before bursting out with laughter. A couple of minutes later, Jack had joined her. For that moment and that moment alone, Elsa was truly happy.

 **Chapter 2: No Going Back:**

A couple of minutes later, Elsa and Jack were talking about their pasts when Elsa noticed, out of the comer of her eye, Anna running toward them."Anna, what is it? What's wrong?" Elsa asked her sister, her curiosity growing quicker by the minute. "You left. We could not find you anywhere" Anna replied, just before she noticed that we weren't alone. "Who's this" Anna asked, before Elsa could even respond to why she had left. "I'm Jack and I take it, your Elsa's sister" Jack quickly responded, without hesitation. Anna just nodded slowly and then turned to Elsa. "I know you like the park but, you've been coming here an awful lot lately" Anna continued carefully, trying not to get her sister upset but, to her surprise, she only blushed. "Maybe I was hoping to see a certain someone again" Elsa replied, eyeing Jack. Jack immediately turned a flush red and said carefully, "And I you." Anna was shocked that the were both so taken with each other. Anna then put on her world famous grin and replied with, "Oh, I see" and with that, Jack and Elsa were left alone again. "Where were we" Jack asked with a mischievous smile. "I think we were about here" Elsa replied, getting closer to Jack. They were just about to kiss when someone interrupted them asking, "Elsa is that you?" Elsa and Jack both blushed quickly before going back to their original seat and start looking around for the voice. Just then Elsa spotted the one person she did not want to see. Prince Hans of the Southern Isles. "Hans" Elsa spat in surprise. As Hans walked over, Elsa got more and more uncomfortable. "How's your sister" he asked with a sly grin on his face. "Happily married now. What are you doing here" Elsa asked, almost shaking now. Jack noticed this immediately and was ready to protect Elsa if need be. For he did not know how bad Hans was or what he did but, he immediately knew he and Elsa were not friends. "Oh, just looking around and how are you today Elsa" he asked, almost laughing at the question. "To bad your sister saved you that day, huh" Hans continued eagerly. "If my sister did not save me that day, I would have been killed, by you" Elsa replied, fear in her eyes. "Yes, I'm so glad you remember Elsa" Hans replied, gently. Jack was now furious. He was ready to punch Hans in the face if he had too. There was no going back. He loved Elsa and he would do anything to protect her.

 **Chapter 3: My Love:**

Coming Soon


End file.
